


Already There

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomhits, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Cole has been summoned by the new Source but he finds a way to see Phoebe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Already There  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG -13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,136  
>  **Summary:** Cole has been summoned by the new Source but he finds a way to see Phoebe.  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomhits for the song 'I'm Already There by Lonestar' on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html)

Phoebe flopped down onto the bed and reached for the remote. It had been almost two weeks since she had heard from Cole and she was getting worried. Since the new Source had come to power, after she and her sisters with Cole’s help had vanquished the first one, he had summoned Cole to the underworld and he’d had no choice but to obey. But that still didn’t explain why he hadn’t tried to contact her and let her know he was okay.

She had searched for him everywhere she could think to look but he was nowhere to be found. A sigh swept through her she was beginning to get frantic and she didn’t like the feeling one bit.

As she switched on her dvd player she hoped watching her favorite movie, _Kill It Before It Dies_ would help take her mind off of Cole’s disappearance at least for a little while. But it was no use. Not even the appearance of her favorite character _Billy Appleby_ could stop her from worrying about Cole. He was all she could think about.

_Where was he? Was he hurt? Did he need her?_ _Why couldn’t she get a premonition when she needed one?_ She was going to go crazy if she didn’t hear from him soon.

She pointed the remote towards the tv intent on shutting it off. There was no sense in trying to watch it when she couldn’t even concentrate. She whispered soft and low, “I miss you, Cole.” 

“I’m right here, Phoebe.”

At the sound of his voice she froze. “Cole?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” His voice sounded distorted and kind of muffled.

“Where are you?” She turned her head from side to side searching for a glimpse of him.

“I’m in here.” 

Her eyes widened as he walked into the picture on her screen. 

“Why are you doing in there?” She almost groaned out loud as he came into sight. _Oh, to see him and not be able to touch him was absolute torture!_

“This was the safest way I could contact you. The new Source is not really pleased with me at the moment.” Cole didn’t want to tell her too much. There was no sense in her worrying for nothing. “I’ve been hoping for the last few days you would give in and watch this movie.”

But Phoebe knew when he was hiding something and she was having none of it. “Out with it Cole. What’s going on?”

A horrible thought rushed through her mind. _What if this new Source wanted Cole or rather Belthazor to start up the all good Charmed Ones are dead Charmed Ones thing again?_

“I know what you’re thinking, Phoebe. And that’s not it.” He walked closer to the edge of the picture. “No matter what happens that’s something you never have to worry about... from either part of me ever again.”

Phoebe sat up straighter in the bed. “Then what is it, Cole? What aren’t you telling me?” 

Cole’s cheeks puffed before he exhaled. He should’ve known he wouldn’t be able to keep anything from Phoebe. “I’m trying to talk my way out without having to look over my shoulders at the bounty hunters chasing after me like the last time. If I leave now without his say so then I risk both of our lives. But there is a way for me to...”

“What does he want from you?”

He ran his hand through his hair. “You’re not going to like it.”

“You’re right.” Phoebe nodded. “I probably won’t. But tell me anyway.”

“The new Source has decided he wants me in charge of overseeing his new regime.” At the look on Phoebe’s face he quickly added, “At least until his coronation. Once that happens then he says I will be free to go and live my life with you without any interference.”

Phoebe didn’t like it. Not one bit. But there wasn’t a whole lot she could do about it. She trusted Cole and if this is what he says needed to be done so they can be together with no more obstacles then that’s the way it had to be. “How much longer will you be away?”

“It will be at least another week or so.” He hated the thought of being away from Phoebe any longer but he didn’t have a choice. Besides he would make it up to her as soon as he got back.

“It’s already been almost two weeks, Cole. I miss you.” Her voice was husky with emotion as she spoke. “How am I supposed to last any longer without you?”

The tears shimmering in her eyes were almost his undoing. He wanted to take her into his arms, kiss her lips and comfort her but there was no way he could, he couldn’t physically touch her.

“Shh, honey. Listen to me. The Source wants all my attention focused on dealing with the factions and making sure his coronation goes off without a hitch. That means I can’t shimmer to you but I can’t go this long without seeing you again either. Here’s what I want to do if you’re willing...”

_If she was willing? Didn’t Cole realize there was nothing she wouldn’t do for him?_ Phoebe couldn’t speak so she gave a little nod, her breath caught in her throat as she waited for him for him to continue.

His hands actually itched to touch her, his arms ached to hold and his lips begged to kiss her. “Every night before you go to sleep I want you to pop in this movie and I’ll be in here waiting for you.”

A smile began to curve her lips. _Leave it to Cole to figure out a way they could see each other without anyone being the wiser._

At the continued silence from her Cole whispered intently, “It doesn’t matter how far apart we are I will always be with you no matter what. If you stop and don’t make a sound you can feel me beside you in the love we share.”” 

Phoebe’s smile widened as she slid off the bed and onto her knees in front of her television. “I love you, Cole. And if this is what I have to do for awhile until we can be together again... then so be it. I hope you know I’m going to be watching this movie a lot.”

_He was counting on it._ Cole returned her smile before he took a step back. “I have to go.” Before he left he looked back at her with the love he had for her shining in his eyes. “Just remember you’re not alone. I will always be with you.” Softly he whispered “I will always love you, Phoebe.” and without another word he turned and disappeared out of sight.


End file.
